Tragic song
by Trang Kwon
Summary: After the battle, Kagome had to go back to her world. In heaven, Naraku tried to apologize Kikyou by giving back her life. Kikyou came back and realized that the Sacred jewel followed her, so she forcefully became the guardian of the jewel. Inuyasha was waiting for Kagome, but her first love was right beside him, what did he do? Will Kagome ever comeback? Read and figured out.
1. Come back home

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

This is the first time I've written an Inuyasha fanfic. English isn't my mother language. So I'm sorry if it have any grammar and vocabulary mistake.

Chapter 1: Come back home

Naraku was dead. Inuyasha and the friends successed killing him. And then, maybe he was in heaven.

"Where am I?" – He wondered.

All he could see was white. He felt like walking on a bridge across a river. But he couldn't see anything. It was an empty space. Naraku felt so untroubled because he was purified by Kagome. This place looked like heaven. Naraku never thought that he could go to heaven after all those worst thing. But he didn't care. All he ever wanted was to go to Kikyou's place.

Naraku continued walking throught the dense fog, no destination.

Suddenly, he saw a girl came across. But she disappeared quickly. Naraku could see her raven-haired. He hurriedly ran after her. He couldn't see her clearly but she was so familiar.

"Kikyou" – Naraku screamed. He called the name of the one he loved than anything, even though he wasn't sure who was that girl. He wanted to see her so bad. Now he was dead, he didn't have to deny his love anymore. All Naraku wanted was Kikyou's heart. Even if his wish never came true, he wanted to see her for a second at least.

The fog slowly faded away. Naraku could see a girl in a priestess dress. She stood about miles from him. Naraku hurriedly run to her. She stood there, turned his back on him.

"Is that you Kikyou? Please, tell me that it was you" – Naraku put a hand on her shoulder.

"How can you get there Naraku?"

Naraku was right. It was Kikyou. Kikyou had regconized Naraku since he came across the bridge. She couldn't believe that a scum like him was there. Kikyou detested him. He killed her twice, made she lost the love of her life. How could she forget all he had done? But when Kikyou looked into his eyes, she just surprised.

"Why do you cry, Naraku?"

Naraku was crying. He was happy when seeing Kikyou. Finally he could be with her, even he was dead, he still felt so satisfied. Kikyou didn't understand anything. Was that man Naraku? How could he cry like a baby?

"I'm sorry for everything, Kikyou... I know it's too late to apologize. But I just want to tell you that... I went throught everything because I love you. I truely love you, from the bottom of my heart... Kikyou" – Naraku confessed. Finally he had the chance to told her. He couldn't have her heart, but he just needed her to know how much he loved her. That's enough.

Kikyou stayed silent. She knew Naraku loved her, but she never thought that someday he would admit it. Suddenly she felt sorry for him. He was blinded, he was fallen astray. Fifty years ago, Kikyou used to heal Onigumo's wound, but she didn't be able to heal Naraku's. She tried to kill him for revenge, but she didn't know what he had suffer from. Now both of them was defunct. So she shouldn't keep anger anymore.

"I knew it." – Kikyou smirked. She stepped back to maintain their distance.

"I want to be with you in heaven. But I also want to offset you. So I wished to the jewel to give your life back." – Naraku said in a calm voice.

"What?" – Kikyou was shocked. She couldn't believe in her ears.

"You'll have a chance to live a normal life with Inuyasha. Kagome was back to her world. Nothing can seperate you and this bastard again. Kikyou, that's all I can do for you. Forgive me" – He sighed. His heart was broken. It was not easy to see his beloved and another man. He was so selfish when he was alive. His selfish harmed Kikyou. He would give her back all the things he had taken from her life. Her body, her life, her beloved... He just wanted Kikyou to be happy, that was all.

"No. I'm too tired. Let me rest in peace. You mustn't do that" – Kikyou yelled. She still had strong feelings for Inuyasha. But everything wouldn't be exactly like fifty years ago. Her spirit always followed Inuyasha and helped him in the battle against Naraku. So she knew how much Inuyasha loved Kagome. She still was jealous, but accepted the fact that Inuyasha completely forgot her. At least in another life, Kikyou could be with Inuyasha. But even so, Kikyou's heart still beated faster when Naraku mentioned that name.

"You do want that. Giving back your life is the only thing I can do for you. Please accept my wish. I love you, Kikyou" – Naraku's voice started fading away. Dense fog surrounded Kikyou. She slowly disappeared. Once again, she came back to underworld, even if she wanted or not.

Kagome was back to her time. Naraku and the Sacred jewel disappeared. The village was piece. Miroku and Sango had married. Rin was trained to be a priestess by Kaede. Shippou and Kohaku left the village for learning. After the war, everyone found their happiness, except Inuyasha. Without Kagome, his heart was empty, his life was meaningless.

Everyday he went to the well. Since that day, the well had disappeared, and he found no sign of Kagome. Maybe she was living happily with her friends and her family. In her time, so many people loved her and needed her. Inuyasha knew that, but he always kept the faith that she would comeback. He believed that they belonged together. Kagome certainly would comeback to him.

But the fact that the well was no longer exist, and he didn't know when the well's barrier would open again. Inuyasha sat on the ground. He missed Kagome so bad. He missed the time they were together. But all he could do was standing there and waiting his beloved.

That day, Inuyasha and Miroku left the village for eliminating demons. Sango was pregnant so she had to stay home. Kaede and Rin took care of her.

When Inuyasha came back, suddenly he smelt something. He hurriedly run to the Well. This was Kagome's scent. He still remembered her scent. His eyes widened when he saw the well. It appeared again.

"Kagome. I'm here" – Inuyasha screamed that he jumped into the well.

Someone was in the well. But he couldn't see her clearly because of darkness. Not wasting a second, Inuyasha took her out from the well.

That person was a girl with raven-haired, doll-like eyes, dressed like a priestess.

"Ki...Kikyou... Is that you..." – Inuyasha was shocked, and a little bit disappointed. He was so damn sure that girl was Kagome, but it was Kikyou. Since a long time ago, Kikyou didn't exist in his mind anymore. She was dead in his arm, he did cry for her. So why she was here, in front of him?

"Yes. Sorry, I'm not the one you are expecting" – Kikyou repiled. She was heartbroken when she heard the name "Kagome" from his mouth. He definitely forgot her. It seemed that Kagome had done very well after her death.

"You're really Kikyou?" – Inuyasha ignored her seccond sentence. He asked curiously.

Suddenly, Kikyou lost conciousness. She falled down on the ground. Inuyasha immediately hold her up.

"Kikyou, are you alright?" – He worried. Inuyasha decided to take her to the hut, even if she was Kikyou or not.

He carried her, bridal style. Something dropped from her body. Inuyasha stopped to pick it up. A pearl. His eyes widened when he figured out that it was the sacred jewel.

"Why she has the jewel? Kagome wished it disappeared forever. There's so much thing I don't understand". – Inuyasha wondered.

She carry Kikyou to the hut. It was late in the evening. Kaede and Rin were about to sleep, then Inuyasha came in.

"What the hell you are doing this time Inu..." – Kaede complained. But she stopped when seeing the woman in his hand. "Sister?" – She screamed.

"Is that the priestess in the battle?" – Rin asked. She had met Kikyou before so she could regconized her. But like everyone, Rin believed Kikyou was dead. She still remembered how upset Kohaku had been at that time.

Inuyasha put Kikyou on the straw bed. He reach out his hands and cup her cheeks. It was Kikyou. Who brought her to life once again? Why she couldn't simply rest in peace? Kaede and Rin sat next to him.

"Inuyasha, tell me what happened". – Kaede ordered.

"I found her at the well." – Inuyasha said.

"You mean the well appeared again?"

"Yes.."

Kikyou woke up. As she opened her eyes, she saw a mass of silver hair. Inuyasha felt her stir and knew that she had woke up. His golden eyes met her brown eyes.

"How do you feel Kikyou?" – He asked carefully.

"Fine." – She replied shortly. Kikyou didn't want to see his face anymore. She was angry when she knew that Inuyasha was waiting for Kagome. She was no longer have a place in his heart.

"Sister." – Kaede called. She wanted her sister to rest in piece, but she still very welcomed her sister back. Kikyou ignored Inuyasha, she hold Kaede's hand firmly.

"Yes, Kaede. It's weird that my baby sister is more than 50 but I'm still remain 18. But you're always my baby sister."

Inuyasha was annoyed toward Kikyou's attitude. Not like Kagome, Kikyou never huffed but this time she seemd angry. He guessed that because he called Kagome when he saw her. Inuyasha had so much things to ask. He put the jewel into her hand. When he touch her pale skin, he figured that she was warm, not as cold as her false body before.

"It dropped from your body"

Kikyou seemed not very surprised. She knew that when the jewel reponsed to Naraku's wish, it would found the way to comeback. Things got complicated from now on.

"Yes. I'm here because Naraku wished so. The Jewel returned to this world. Since Kagome not here, I must carry that duty. I will be the guardian of the jewel once again."- Kikyou sighed. She want to be a normal woman but it seemed impossible. As long as the Jewel existed, she had to be a priestess.

" Whatever, welcome home sister". -Kaede cried. She huged her sister warmly. Kikyou was her only sister. Kaede had been living alone for over fifty years. But now her beloved sister was here, she would never let her go again.


	2. Silent tears

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Here is chapter 2. After reading this chapter, maybe Kikyou's fan will hate me. But trust me, I'm Kikyou-lovers. (づ ￣ ³￣)づ

The next day

When Kikyou woke up, she couldn't move. Kikyou didn't used to that body. It was nearly afternoon. No one was in the hut. Maybe they left for working. Kikyou took her archery and got out. She intended going to Sango's house.

The couple lived in a small house, like many villagers. Kikyou felt jealous with Sango. She was a taijiya but now she was married and became a normal wife, normal mother. That was all Kikyou ever wished but she couldn't give up being a priestest.

"Hello" - Kikyou stepped in. Fortunately, Kaede and Rin were there, too. They came to check out Sango when Miroku was not home.

Sango was told about Kikyou but she still very surprised when seeing her. Then started to fell she worried. Kikyou could see it in her eyes. She sat down next to Sango and caressed her stomach. Sango was 9-month-pregnant.

"Your baby will be a brave warrior like you and Miroku" - Kikyou stated.

"Thank you Kikyou" - Sango smiled.

Kikyou turned to Kaede and Rin, who were prepairing lunch.

"May I talk to Sango in private?" - Kikyou asked.

"Of course, sister. Rin, we need some herbs. Let's go picking it"

Then Kaede and Rin left. Sango was so curious. She didn't know what Kikyou would tell her. Maybe she wanted to know about Kohaku. Or maybe Kagome? Sango still kept silent and waited for her to start the conversation.

"I heard that Kohaku was trained to be a Taijiya. Is he fine? Where does he live now?" - Kikyou asked calmly.

"He's fine. We're all grateful to you for saving his life, Kikyou" - Sango said.

Sango was on the verge crying when she recalled that day. She almost had lost he two important man forever, Miroku and Kohaku. But Kikyou saved them. Even if her body had been destroyed severely, she still tried her best to purify miasma to save Miroku. Even when she was gone, she still keep fighting and ready to give up everyting to save Kohaku. Sango would never forget what Kikyou had done for her.

"What about you? Now you have your life back, what will you do Kikyou?"

Kikyou had thought much about this. If Inuyasha still loved her, she would have used the jewel to turn him into human without hestitation. They could be together forever till the world ended. But everything had changed. Inuyasha was so far away from her, so she couldn't reach him. She didn't blame Kagome for attracted him, she just blamed her love didn't strong enough to make him stay with her.

"Just like when I was alive, I will continue being the guardian of the Sacred Jewel." - Kikyou stated.

Sango was shocked by her words that she couldn't close her mouth.

"What about Inuyasha? He must be very happy when you comeback. Why don't you ..."

"You know it better than me" - Kikyou cut off. "He loves Kagome. He was born to meet her. not me"

Now Sango knew he problem. That bastard Inuyasha, he not only hurted her best friend Kagome but also her benefactor Kikyou. Sango blinked and held Kikyou's hand. She regreted that she used to hate her for seducing Inuyasha and making Kagome sad. But now she knew that Kikyou was the one had suffered most.

"Whatever you do, I wish you happiness. Kohaku will back to the villages before weekend. I think he would looking forward to seeing you."

"Thank you Sango. I hope to see him soon" - Kikyou smiled.

After leaving Sango's house, Kikyou kept thinking about what she had said. Kikyou smirked. How could she be happy without Inuyasha? This was the only thing she ever wanted, but it impossible. Coming back and seeing Inuyasha'ss heart belonged to another girl, she would preferred staying in heaven. But she had no choice. Kikyou continued her routine like fifty years ago, going around the village, fighting with demon who were trying to steal the jewel, picking herbs, playing with children. But there was no hanyou followed her steps anymore.

Today Inuyasha neither met Kikyou nor came to the well. He was on a grass hill and staring at the sky. He was confused. He used to think that he would never love someone execpt Kagome. He was so sure about his strong feeling towards Kagome. He thought that Kagome was the love of his life. Even he didn't know if they ever meet again, he still loved her so much. He never stopped thinking about her. He always assured himself that tomorrow Kagome would comeback. He even dreamed about a happy family with Kagome and the children.

But things got complicated when Kikyou came back. He never imagined that he could see her once again. Inuyasha did love Kikyou. Kikyou, that name carried so much painful memories. It was a lie if Inuyasha said that he didn't feel anything towards Kikyou. He didn't know it was love or pity, regret... But the fact that he didn't think of Kagome all the time. He wondered what Kikyou was thinking right now, but he hadn't seen her. Maybe she was trying to avoid him. They needed time to get used to the new situation.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" - Miroku asked.

"I'm thinking something." - Inuyasha replied. He wondered if he should ask Miroku or not. Miroku was a married man, his experienced love more than Inuyasha, so that Miroku could give him an advice.

"If you have so much free time, why don't you help me? Let me guess, you're thinking about Kikyou and Kagome?" - Miroku slowly sat down next to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha didn't answer. His face showed everything. Miroku was a pervert but he be loyal to only one woman, protect her, married her, they were going to have a baby. Inuyasha never flirted but he couldn't make a decision, which accidenttally made three of them were full of sorrow.

"I don't know what to do with Kikyou. I really don't want to betray Kagome but I can't neglet Kikyou." - Inuyasha sighed.

Miroku wasn't in their situation so he didn't know what to advise. He just assured his friend.

"If you don't love Kikyou anymore, if you're going to choose Kagome her, just tell her. She doesn't need you to feel sorry for her. If you can't bring Kikyou happy, let her go. I think that she's waiting for an answer from you" - Miroku commented.

"Is it too merciless?" - Inuyasha wishpered.

"Maybe, but it's the only way. You must make it clearly like a man." - Miroku told him. Kikyou and Kagome, Miroku couldn't say that who was better. But he owed Kikyou a life. It was Naraku who made everything twisted like this. Why he just let Kikyou rest in peace, why he brought Kikyou back to life so she was going to suffer a heart attack from Inuyasha?

An hour before sunset, Kikyou and Rin were in the forest. She was teaching Rin archery. After that, Kikyou tought Rin about herbs. If Rin became a priestess, she must have known about medical.

"Kikyou, tomorrow Sesshoumaru-sama will come to see Rin. I'm so happy" - Rin smiled.

"It sounds good" - Kikyou repiled while continued collecting herb.

"He always bring something when visting me. I want to give him something too. Can you help me?"

"Okay, what do you want to give him?"

"I don't know, he is a taiyoukai, he has everything. I don't know what he likes." - Rin sighed.

Suddenly Kikyou remembered about Inuyasha's gift. That lipstick was broke by Naraku. Everything about Inuyasha hurted Kikyou when she remembered.

"Kikyou, are you okay?" - Rin seemed worried.

"Nothing. I think Sesshoumaru would like everything received from Rin. How about a bunch of flower?" - Kikyou suggested. She tried to swept away her thoughs towarded Inuyasha.

"I'll find some flowers. Thank you Kikyou" - Rin giggled and entered deeper in the forest.

Kikyou just smiled. Rin was so innocent. Her feeling towarded Sesshoumaru couldn't called love, but it was very lovely. Kikyou recalled the night she had made the necklace for Inuyasha. She had been as happy as Rin right now. But that day would never comeback, even if she was revival.

A little bit later, Rin came back with some purple flowers in her hands. She seemed more excited in making gift for Sesshoumaru than learning. Rin approached Kikyou.

"I found these flower near the fall. It's so beautiful." - Rin said.

Kikyou looked at the purple flower. It was bellflower. Kikyou was named after the name of this kind of flower.

"Do you know the meaning of this flower? It means unchanged love" - Kikyou explained. Maybe the name had affected on her fate. Her love for Inuyasha was unchaged, but unfortunately Inuyasha couldn't keep his promise being with her.

"It's so meaningful. I will give it to my Lord. He'll know my unchanged love, admiration for him" - Rin said happily.

"I hope so. We should go home. Kaede is waiting for us to have dinner"

They were about leaving, but a voice called them back.

"Kikyou".

That familiar voice made Kikyou had frozed for a second. She stopped but still kept turning her back on him.

"I need to talk to you." - Inuyasha stated.

Kikyou was worried. She didn't know what was going on, she was afraid that Inuyasha would say something that shattered her heart. But she was curiously too. They hadn't talk since the day he found her at the well.

"Rin, I'll comback later. Go home and help Kaede prepair dinner" - She said to Rin.

Rin left. There was just two people on the grass hill, under the red sunset. Kikyou was standing miles from Inuyasha. She turned back to see his face.

"So what do you want to tell me?" - Kikyou asked.

Inuyasha approached her, but Kikyou stepped aback to maintain the distance. Inuyasha looked very sad. He said with a calm voice.

"Kikyou, I was thinking too much about you, me, and us. I have to make it clearly. I never mean to hurt you, Kikyou..." - Inuyasha looked away to hide his embarassment. He didn't brave enough to look directly into her chocolate eyes. "But I can't make you happy. I made you die for me twice, I couldn't protect you, I couldn't save you. All I ever bring to you is pain, sadness. I don't want to cause any trouble for you, so I diceded to..."

"Enough" - Kikyou cut off. She was trying to keep clam but inside, her heart was crying. She knew what he tried to say. She could predict this situation but she was shocked. The man who was saying those cruel words was really Inuyasha? Where was Inuyasha who cried for her? Where was Inuyasha who said that he wanted to be with her forever?

"I know what you mean. Now I'm the guardian of the jewel. This time I will do it well. I won't let myself fall in love again, I won't let anyone take advantage on my weakness. So you just do what you want. I'm gonna live my life." - Kikyou smiled a false smile. It wasn't too hard to realize it.

Inuyasha didn't know what to say. A silence passed between them.

"I'm sorry, Kikyou..." - Inuyasha wishpered.

Kikyou turned out and went away without saying anything. She was trying to swallow her tears and act like nothing happen. Inuyasha just stood there and watch Kikyou walked out of his life. He decided to choose Kagome but he still felt upset. This time he lost Kikyou forever. He knew that he couldn't forget her but he must let her go. He didn't deserve to her.

Kikyou didn't go home. She had been at the fall all the evening. She was suffering from a mental breakdown. But no tear fell from her eyes, maybe she run out of tears from the day she dead.


End file.
